Bring Me to Life
by SlashyAntics
Summary: Sequal to 'No Life Without Him' Dean and Bobby try a bring Sam back to life, but there could be different affects than the one they want, like Sam not remembering who he is, or who Dean is. Wincest OOC Slash, enjoy! T rated just to be safe


_OKAY EVERYTHING, THIS IS THE SEQUAL TO ''No Life Without Him"._

_Author's note and such: Okay, thanks for the ones that review the first story, you don't exactly need to read the first one to understand this one, but yeah, would probably be nice. Okay, so yeah._

_Disclaimer: I dont own a darn thing, sadly ~tear~ Yeah lol_

_Warning: Slightly Wincest, and thats about it. Pairings : Sam/Dean Obivously. lol_

_Summary: Sequal to 'No Life Without Him' Dean and Bobby try a bringing Sam back to life, but there could be different affects than the one they want, like Sam not remembering who he is, or who Dean is. Wincest OOC Slash, enjoy!_

_REVIEW-REVIEW-RIVIEW-REVIEW!_

The fire was dim as it flickered in the darkened ware house, the sun long sense set. The circle was made from ashes and blood. The ashes are what was left of his Sammy's close, the ones Dean had chose, and than the blood of a lamb. He didn't care the contents, because after this, his Sam would be in his arms, his life, his heart again, under his hands, and in his bed. The spell that had costed him blood, and a sacrafice from a very powerful witch that had sworn her word was playing out in front of him.

The reason for burning Sam's close was item that had been in contact with his flesh, and the lambs blood, baby lambs blood. It meant for the spell, Sam's flesh be remade, and the baby lamb was meant for birth. Sam reborn into this world.

Sam's grave was close to the warehouse, complete walking distance, Bobby was watching over it, stiff lipped and trying not to cry. The older man hadn't taken the death well, alot better than Dean though.

Dean had spent the last six months looking something, ANYTHING, to bring back his baby brother, and finally he had found something. There was of course consequences with this spell, such as it works, and Sam comes back...as a zombie. Or comes back with no memories what so ever, but Dean had done everything she asked, and had written down, every little detail, every word said and pronouced correctly.

**"****Ανοικτή έως την πυρκαγιά, τη βαθύτατη λάκκους κόλαση."** The words in Greek rolled of Dean's tongue perfectly as he poured more lambs blood into the pot already filled with roots that were practically not exsistent and the ingredents made a loud pop as it all melted and turned to black dark liquid.

**"****Δώσε μου την ψυχή, εκείνο που επιδιώκω, δώσε μου καρδιά μου, ψυχή μου να διατηρήσετε**." Dean's voice was loud in the empty building as he dropped pieces of Sammy's hair into the pot, it crackeled and sunk to the bottom, the flames inside turned green before residing. **"****Μου πολύ τελευταία πνοή, θα είναι ο πρώτος exhale, τη ζωή του για κατά των ναρκών, ας τον επιβιώσει.****"**

Dean's sleevless arm hang out as he pulled the engraved pocket knife across his scarred hand, not even wincing as he clenched his hand, blood squeezed out throught the flesh as it dripped down into the blackened bubbling pot, that parted like water when the first drop of his blood dropped into it. It suddenly went up in high flames as Dean flipped it closed and shoved it hurriedly into his pocket.

**"****Ξαναγεννηθεί σε αυτό τον κόσμο, ο οργανισμός επανενώθηκαν με την ψυχή του, ας την έχασε μία έρχονται στη ζωή, να σπάσει ο κρατήστε το κάτω αυτόν που για μένα, αφήστε την ουσία του και δεσμεύει τον μου.****"** Dean's voice was growled as he clenches his jaw. His exspression was hard, he could feel the pulsing of the magic at the back of his mind, and he pushed against his hard.

_'When you feel the magic building, inside you, when you bind your brother to yourself, you soul reaching out, remaking him, you have to force it into the bowl, you have to force it out into the open. It wont be easy, but you have to try.'_

The mildy young but powerful witch's voice sounded around in his memory, and Dean pushed against the seemingly none budging force, but he pushed, and pushed and pushed, till he felt a snap and the magic release, a high pitched witching scream was released. It went right alot with Dean loud agony filled wail. Something inside his body seem to rip and tear at him, before he went as suddenly as it came.

He slumped to the floor, blood dripping heavily out onto the floor as his nose bleed, his brain feeling like jelly. He legs felt like cooked noodles and he wobbled to his feet, and covered the put with a brass top, locking it into place, before gripping it with a thick cloth trying not to burn your hand before taking over through the double door. He didn't bother with the scene it just fled as he ran, his legs ached, and wobbled threathen to collapse under him, but he just let the tears fill his eyes.

He could see Bobby's flash light, play the torches they had sat up and the man that was like a father tense when he saw the running figure, but straighten and ran towards Dean never dropping the gun. He stopped in front of the panting Dean as he slumped.

**"Did you do it boy?"** Bobby's voice drifted into his ears and Dean nodded holding the blackened and gold containment and Bobby nodded patting his hand on Dean's shoulder. He tugged at the shirt Dean was adorned with and pulled him over to his brothers grave marker.

_'Once you say the words and the liquid is done, say the words loudly...from your soul and pour it over your brothers grave. Let the liquid seep into the ground. Stick the item that of your choosing into the ground and wait.'_

Bobby reached for the pot but Dean waved his hand and gave him a look that made Bobby let out a breath before nodding and walking over. Dean breath was heavey and his heart was clenching.

**"****Τώρα δίνουν πίσω!****"** Dean's voice didn't waver as it resounded into the trees around them before opening the lid and pouring the almost blood red contents onto the grass. He reached his hand into this pocket, and didnt feel a thing. He panicked and reached into the other pocket feeling the warmed medal that he had to dig up and let out a sob before flipping it open and pushed it into the crackeling soil.

He watched the ground for a second, for a minute, for a few minutes. Completely still, crouching over it...and nothing.

**"No!"** Dean sobbed out before stumbling back and layed on his back exausted. Bobby raced over when the young hunter hit the ground and grabbed onto his shirt, but whatever Bobby said to him, he didn't catch before his world went black.

xxXXXxx

**"Dean!"** A loud voice caused Dean's eyes to spring open and sit up. His head pounded, and his lungs hurt. His heart felt like it was being compressed, but with grief and loss. He tried not to let his eyes swell with tears, and another call of his name causes his head to snap up. They were still at the grave, and there was now light in the sky, the red and pink of the coming sunrise standing out in a surreal way.

His eyes locked with panicked ones and he looked down at the grave. His breath held still for a few second searching, before he saw a moving speck just under the dirt. He bolted to his feet and was above to shove his hands into the soft but cool dirt but Bobby stopped him.

**"You can't boy, remember what the witch said, he has to crawl out himself. Thats the only way to be 'remade', when he takes his first breath, than you can help him." **His hand waved his eye almost rolling at the word, and Dean just stared for a second before nodding and slowly moving back till his was sitting on his legs watching quietly but happily. Though there was a nagging in the back of his head, a whole bowl of questions _'Would he remember you?, Would he remember Anything? Would he be human?...would he be DEAN'S Sammy_?'.

Dean's exhale was painful in almost a physical way, and he cheered mental hoping Sam could do it. He watched the soil, watching as there wasn't much movement for a few seconds, because the fingers started digging again, ripping at the dirt trying to pull himself up.

This was a new kinda birtth for him, he had to push his way out, into the new life he was given. Dean's blood and love for Sam made him alive again, well alive if he made his way out and didn't suffocate first.

Dean growled when the movement stopped for a split second...before a large shaking hand burst out of the soft soil. It reached around, trying to find someone to pull him out. Dean had to stop himself from reaching foreward and pulling his brother out of the ground, but he knew that what just wreck the spell.

He could feel Bobby trying to stop himself from helping the youngest Winchester as 'bout as hard as Dean was. Dean and Sam were the only two people in the world for them anymore, and if he lost them both, he didn't know if he could do it anymore. Bobby didn't like to admit it, but he wasn't as young as he use to be, he couldn't go out and hun and fight like Dean and Sam. He didn't think he could live anymore if he lost both the men who were like sons.

**"Come on Sammy, push through...come on."** That was pretty much the silent mantra of words and murmurs coming out of Dean as he rocked to his feet cirling the grave watching as his brother pushed through the dirt. Dean was nearling crying in relief when Sam's large head popped out of the dirt. He laughed sadly at the thought, and stepped forward onto his knees, and held his breathe.

A loud gasp was let out into the air, Sammy's first lung full of breath. Dean reached forward without a second though as the loud breaths panted heavily. Dean latched onto his brother's arm, and a strong soft hand wrapped around his arm desperately.

**"Come on Sammy, I got yuh."** Dean said loudly, but soothingly. Sam's skin was smooth again, like a baby's hair or skin, the dirt covered most of the tanned but paler skin. He felt Bobby come up and grab Sam's other hand, pulling him out as well. Dean used the built muscles in his legs as his pushed on the ground and hauled the taller and larger built male out. Sam's breath sounded sob like as he clawed at the dirt and Dean's arm to get away from the grave.

When Sam's shoulder and chest were out Dean wrapped his arms around his baby brother's body and used that to tug, pulling him on top of Dean as the older sibling duh his feet into the ground. The dirt was caked and rubbed all over his clothes, but he didn't care, not one bit.

When Sam was fully out of the dirt, his body covering Dean's completely, Dean's strong arms wrapped around him tightly their bodies went completely lax with exhaustion. Dean took Sammy's weight with ease, his embrace tight and secure. From what Bobby could see the youngest Winchester was sleeping, or dozing. His face was peaceful, his dimples lax, and his eyes closed. The only moving he could see from him was the steady movement of breath, but he almost paniced thinking that, that could just be Dean's breath, and Sammy was dead...again.

Dean coughed and reached a hand up running his dirt covered fingers into the surprisingly soft hair of his baby brother. He remember things about this hair that he liked. He remember the feel of it as he ran his fingers through it, lax or during love making. The sigh or moan he got when he tugged on it or tugged till Sam's soft but firm lips were against his own. Though it seemed longer now, nearly reaching his shoulder, but that didn't seem to matter to Dean.

**"Sam..." **Sam's name was uttered in a soft sigh, but to the brain of the newly revived person, it sounded like a scream. Sam shot up and away from the man underneither him, and Dean just now noticed that Sam wasn't wearing any clothes, or what he had worn when they burried him.

Sam's eye shot around wildy, he couldn't quiet move his limps correctly, they felt soft and new, unused. Sam's body was free of past scars, though his skin still hinted with a bronze color. Though dirtied it still looked smooth, felt raw and new.

Sam jerked backward flailing around in fear looking at the two men in front of him, and pushed back before he found his self flat to the ground exhaust and -nearly about to cry- Dean straddling him. His body heat against Sam's warm but still slightly chilled flesh made him shudder before he started flailing again. Sam's mind itched with something that he couldn't quiet understand or reach. His eyes started to fill with tears much like Dean's but his was in frustration.

**"Sammy!"** Dead called finally pushing his arms to the ground. He was shocked at the struggle but more at that Sammy didn't see to have the muscle to fight back, well...yet.

Sam breathed harsh, his large and broad chest exspanding against Dean's heavily. **"Shh Sammy...shh." **Dean tried using a soothing voice as his baby brother stared at him like he was a stranger. It hurt Dean to think that to Sam, he probably was. Sam tilted his head a confused look making his brow furrow a very Samm'y like exspression when he gave the puppy eyes. Dean let out a said laugh that sound more like a sob with a smile on his face. He knew this could happen he knew, but it didn't make it easier.

**"Who-" **Dean winced at the scratchyness of his brother's voice and Sam just on natural reaction coughed and gave a pained face. **"Shh don't try and talk.." **'_Please don't talk Sammy...please, I can't stand if you didn't...' _Dean didn't his though as he looked into the green eyes before leaning his body taking some of his weight off of the larger body. Sammy's eye widened before he reached for the body heat, the comfort it gave.

**"Shhh Sammy, I'm right here..."** Dean pressed his clothed body against a shaking one.

Bobby looked onto the pair and seemed to know this was the point his walked away. He knew that if he left Sam could go into a fit again and attack Dean, but something...whispering in the back of his mind told him, it would be okay now. That it would all be fixed and they would be fine again. He his gun held tightly in his hands he made his way to his old car and got in.

**"Dean."** Sammy's voice was like a loud shot gun in a quiet room. Dean's eye widened at the word name muttered and nodded his head instantly at the look Sam gave him. **"Wha-What?..." **Dean shook his head at the question and a cold breeze swept through the air again making Sam shiver. Dean didn't know if it was a good idea but he leaned down and pressed his full lips against Sam's, the kiss tasted sweet in his opinion.

Sam didn't move, he didnt breathe, he didn't do anything but stare, but as soon as a Dean moved back away from the kissed gut clenching Sam latched onto his mouth like it was the worlds end. The thought made his sad, because as his and Dean's lips melded, thoughts an memories started to form in his mind, from young to now. He remember it all...and that day had been his last day, the end of his world, and Sam knew that for Dean it seemed the end of his too. He clung tighter and wrapped hi noodle like legs around Dean's waist clinging.

He pulled back and looked at his older brother sadly and Dean just gave a soft smile, not one used in the public of other people, ever. **"Why?"** Sam asked him, and Dean already knew the question.

**"Because there is no life without you."**

**The end**

_Author's Note: Okay guys, I know it probably wasn't all that great, but this is just what I wrote. This whole story - the first one- was just something I had written from scratch, no inspirtation, just ''HERE IT IS! WRITE WRITE WRITE! OKAY A SUPERNATURAL STORY! MUST BE A SEQUAL!" Lol _

_It was just a random thing, and this one was just what I came up with. There are great stories out there, I write to write, though..feedback is always awesome :D! lol_

_Thanks for the ones that reviewed, and everything! BYE!_

_REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW_


End file.
